Un air de musique même version
by Elfyliane
Summary: Ceci est un one-shot, un petit interlude entre le tome 9 et la suite. Ce n'est qu'un court moment de répit avant que la tempête qui gronde n'éclate.


_Une petite histoire pour vous faire patienter car je suis malheureusement atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche, chose absolument horrible vous en conviendrez. Ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon admiration pour les auteurs qui comme SAM nous créent de longues, magnifiques et superbes histoires. Bonne lecture!_

Un petit air de musique.

Sylver savait que les parents de Fafnir avaient encore un peu de mal avec lui. Malgré ses attributions très glorieuses et son ascendance, adoptive certes mais ascendance quand même, toute aussi connue, le fait qu'il soit en parti humain et en parti dragon avait du mal à passer. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce problème assez délicat, il trouva soudainement la solution lors d'un court voyage sur Terre. La dite-solution était superbe, toute en grâce et belle à souhait. Il s'était très durement pour atteindre, enfin, un niveau qui frisait la perfection. Et désormais il se sentait prêt à aller voir les parents de sa douce et tendre dulcinée.

C'est ce qu'il était en train de se remémorer alors qu'il se tenait face à eux, face à Fafnir et à tout le reste de la famille qui avait tenu à être présente pour commencer à jouer. Son très cher amour ne savait de cet instrument, il le lui avait caché pour en faire la surprise à elle aussi. Il inspira un grand coup puis commença sa mélodie.

La famille sursauta puis regarda cet étrange instrument d'où un air si beau, si mélodieux et d'une incroyable force. Comment pouvaient-ils n'avoir jamais connu un instrument au son si parfait? C'est ce que tous se demandaient alors que Sylver achevait son morceau. Les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas. Fafnir s'installa directement à côté de lui, très fière de son fiancé et Sylver ne put qu'en rougir. Le patriarche de la famille s'avança alors.

- « Jeune nain, qu'est-ce que ce superbe instrument et où avez-vous donc bien pu le trouver?

-C'est un objet joué par des terriens d'un pays mais on peut le trouver dans d'autres pays.

-Dis-nous son nom s'il-te-plaît mon nain, son son est si beau, je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de t'isoler pour en jouer.

-Je voulais vous en faire la surprise à toi et à tes parents.

-Magnifique surprise très réussie, mon futur gendre mais dites-nous le nom de cet incroyable instrument. Nous brûlons d'envie d'en connaître le nom pour que nous puissions en avoir et en jouer à notre tour.

-Bien sûr Dame naine, ceci est que les terriens nomment une cornemuse.

-Très bien, désormais la cornemuse fait parti des instruments qu'un nain se doit apprendre à jouer, tout le monde est d'accord?

-OUI! »

Et voici comment les nains connurent la cornemuse pour ensuite intégrer ce bel instrument dans leur panoplie musicale ludique et surtout guerrière.

Assis devant une rivière qui s'écoulait tranquillement le long de son parcours vers la mer puis l'océan, Robin, le regard rêveur, laissait ses doigts courir le long des cordes de sa harpe bardique. En partant de chez lui, il avait été pris de l'envie de jouer un air avec l'une de ses harpes, ses instruments favoris. Il en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, toutes venaient de la Terre. Il avait des harpes celtiques, des bardiques comme il en tenait une maintenant, des harpes diatoniques ou dites à pédales, des harpes éoliennes, des harpes à double ou triple rang de cordes, des harpes mexicaines, des harpes des Andes, des harpes angulaires, des harpes arquées, des harpes fourchues, des harpes-lyres (ses préférées), etc...

L'air qu'il jouait était beau et mélancolique. Il était aussi lent que le cours d'eau dans lequel ses pieds nus trempaient. Il balançait ses jambes doucement, d'avant en arrière, le regard portait au loin. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention aux cordes, il connaissait parfaitement ses instruments et il n'avait plus besoin de regarder ses doigts courir le long de la harpe pour éviter une quelconque fausse note qui n'arriverait jamais. L'endroit qu'il avait choisi était calme, isolé de tout, le lieu parfait pour se calmer, rester tranquille et réfléchir. Le silence, bercé par la douce musique, se perpétua ainsi du milieu de la matinée jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, Robin n'avait pas trouvé de solution à la situation dans laquelle il était mais au moins était plus calme et plus lucide. Jouer lui avait fait du bien. Il sursauta brusquement et manqua de tomber dans l'eau quand des applaudissements se firent entendre. Heureusement il se rattrapa rapidement, réflexes et équilibre elfiques oblige, et se retourna pour voir son spectateur surprise qui n'était pas si inconnu que ça.

- « C'était vraiment magnifique ce que tu as joué. Ta musique est aussi belle qu'un chant de balbounes. Tu n'as jamais pensé à te produire ou du moins à faire entendre aux autres ce don musical?

-Si très souvent mais au final, j'ai toujours préféré joué pour moi-même. Mais juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cal?

-J'étais venu voir comment tu allais après le passage de la Reine Noire et tes parents m'ont dit de chercher un air, c'est ce que j'ai fais même si j'avoue ne pas avoir trop compris au début.

-Je vais bien merci.

-Menteur.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as mal et tu cherches désespérément à le cacher.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça?

-La musique que tu as joué. »

Le silence se ré-installa, Robin joua négligemment quelques notes sous le regard déterminé de Cal. Robin regarda un moment Cal dans les yeux puis s'en détourna, reportant sa vue sur la rivière.

- « Je ne blesserai jamais Tara.

-Je m'en doute mais il n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais bien.

-Tu dis ça mais tu tais le fait que tu as toujours de la magie démoniaque dans ton corps.

-Comment?

-Tes mèches, j'ai plusieurs fois remarqué qu'elles disparaissaient quand personne ne regardait, et pour moi cela n'a qu'une seule explication, tu contiens de la magie de la Reine Noire en toi et ce de ton plein gré.

-Oh je pensais avoir été discret pourtant.

-Robin! Il faut que tu en parles.

-Non.

-Mais...

-Non je ne le ferais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que cela me permettra très certainement d'aider et de protéger Tara.

-Et cela pourra aussi te tuer!

-... J'en suis parfaitement conscient mais je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices si cela veut dire que Tara survivra à tout ça et surtout qu'elle sera heureuse. »

Cal regarda Robin, il avait sentit que la dernière phrase était à double-sens, il mit enfin le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait et eut une révélation

- « Vous les aimiez tous les deux mais l'une est morte, ne risque-t-il pas de se venger?

-Non, Tara est la dernière chose qu'il lui reste d'elle, il m'a laissé reprendre ma place quand elle a rempli sa part du « contrat » mais il est resté en moi tout en sachant ce qui risquerait de se passer. Et de fait ma résistance mentale était en quelque sorte plus forte.

-Donc après t'être écra ... avoir fais ta rencontre un mur, tu étais en parti conscient quand j'ai...

-Quand tu as dit à Tara que tu l'aimais oui. »

Une nouvelle fois le silence reprit ses droits, cette fois Cal était définitivement gêné, Robin était tout de même son meilleur ami, il se sentait mal pour lui et vis-à-vis de lui. Robin soupira puis reprit:

- « Je ne ferais rien, j'ai fais trop d'erreurs, si tu peux la rendre pleinement heureuse alors je vous soutiendrez et vous aiderez jusqu'au bout.

-... N'en parlons plus d'accord, je veux dire pour le moment, profitons du calme avant la tempête. »

Robin eut un petit sourire et invita Cal à venir s'asseoir.

- « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, les mois qui vont suivre vont être un peu difficile je le crains.

-Je le crains aussi... Robin?

-Mmmh?

-Tu peux rejouer s'il-te-plaît? C'était vraiment beau et puis ça calme. »

Robin sourit et entama un nouvel air, moins mélancolique mais toujours aussi beau. Et le silence fut une fois nouvelle fois bercée par une musique qui enveloppa les lieux d'un cocon protecteur, mince protection face aux temps qui s'en venaient.

_Voilà j'espère que vous aurez apprécié._


End file.
